The Master and Her Pet
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: They'd only been married two months, when Kaoru realizes something about herself and worries over how strange it is. Fortunately, Kenshin is open-minded.
1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

 **So, this was inspired after seeing a post of all the times Kaoru's remarked on or imagined Kenshin being tied up or on a leash. Considering the reversal of roles in their relationship, it's fair to say it extends into intimacy as well. Also, this is my first attempt at a mature fic, so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy the femdom. XD**

* * *

Kaoru wiped her forehead with her sleeve and inhaled deeply. The kata she had just performed was _almost_ perfect, but she had practiced it since morning and her muscles ached at the consideration of another try.

 _I need a break._ She decided, propping her shinai on the rack.

As she sipped water from a cup and leaned against the wall, she calmed down and observed the yard. It was autumn now, and the trees were adorned in bright red and orange. Yahiko was at the Akabeko for the day, so it was thankfully quiet. And Kenshin was collecting laundry from the clothesline.

He had a scarf around his neck, and though it wouldn't have been out of place in the chilly weather, he kept adjusting it over the right side. Beneath the cloth, she knew there was a dark love bite and blushed when she recalled how she put it there. Still, there was a silly, prideful feeling at the sight of her husband, acting so unusually self-conscious.

He caught her staring, and he smiled at her. "Oro? Are you finished, Kaoru?"

 _Ack, he noticed! But we're married, aren't we? I can look at him as much as I want! Still, isn't that weird of me?_

She shook her head, fighting the flash of guilt that swept through her. "Not yet. I want to get this kata right. Um, sorry!" She set the cup down and closed herself in the dojo again, well aware of his gaze on her.

She concentrated on her swings and steps, determined not to think about anything else, especially not a love bite under a scarf. At some point, Kenshin's voice drifted towards her.

"Kaoru? We're going to see the maple leaves and then the theater tomorrow, so this one was thinking that he could iron your clothes."

Huh? Oh, that was nice of him. She lunged forward, bringing her shinai down and thinking aloud. "There are some nice kimonos in my drawers. I haven't decided which one yet, since I haven't worn any of them lately. You can pick."

"Really? Is it alright for this one to do that?"

"Yeah." She replied, her mind on the next few steps.

"Then, excuse this one." His footsteps faded away, and she felt odd, as if there were something she had forgotten. Something important. But she shook it off and kept moving through the kata.

 _One, two, three, and done!_ She grinned to herself. _Yes, that was finally perfect!_

And suddenly, she remembered.

"Oh, _no_!" She yelped, letting her shinai clatter to the floor before sprinting into the house.

* * *

She found the paintings when she was fourteen.

It was completely by accident, as she was cleaning out the storage shed. Her grandfather's works of art were tied neatly in a stack, and she curiously sifted through them. There were a few landscapes, and plenty of portraits of her grandmother and her father. But at the bottom, the subjects were very different.

A man and a woman were lying on a blanket, locked in an embrace. Legs were splayed, clothing pushed up to the knees, and mouths meeting in a brilliant swipe of crimson.

She had dropped the stack, feeling warm from embarrassment, but the papers scattered over the floor. The first had been the tamest, to say the least. There were about ten in total and they were like shunga, the erotic woodblocks passed furtively between adults. But the painted faces did not have the blank, empty expressions those had; instead, they were smiling or coy or on the verge of desperation.

There was one in particular that stilled her. It was unusual in that the woman was lying on top of the man, with a clever grin on her face as she held her partner's hands under one of hers. She was clothed and otherwise proper, while his chest was exposed in a swath of pale skin and his legs stretched wide. His lips were parted in a silent gasp, as her free hand trailed down to a shadowed place below his stomach.

She had stared at that one for a very long time, before picking herself up and hurriedly tying the papers back together. Then, she had stuffed the stack into an empty box, shut the lid unceremoniously, and nearly tripped over herself as she left.

But she didn't forget them at all. She had smuggled her favorites out of the shed more than a year ago, anxiously thinking that if Kenshin went inside, he would find them. And so, she had hidden them at the bottom of one of her drawers.

* * *

Kaoru practically slid as she shoved her door open. "Kenshin, wait!" The kimonos were folded neatly beside him, but her gaze fell to his hands, holding the paintings. A faint blush had reddened his face, and she knew it was already too late.

 _I wrapped them up under my kimonos, and I completely forgot about them. Damn it! He must think that I'm weird and not normal, and perverted. And why isn't he saying anything?!_

She stomped forward, taking the papers and scowling. "Kenshin…"

"Oro, this one-"

"Geez, just get out!" She snapped and immediately regretted it.

He seemed taken aback but stood carefully and walked past her. She clutched the paintings to her, as if to slow her erratic heartbeat, and he softly called out to her. "Kaoru, this one is sorry. And this one thinks the blue one with butterflies would be nice."

She couldn't bring herself to reply, too ashamed of herself.

 _I shouldn't have done that, we're married and we can't keep secrets from each other. But it's so inappropriate, and I don't want him to think any less of me. And just when I thought I couldn't be embarrassed around him anymore!_

They hadn't been married for very long, only two months. The wedding night had been awkward, but sweet, and she had found out that Kenshin really didn't know much more than her. When they made love after that, it was still awkward. She hadn't realized how much of her own body she didn't know, and how nervous she could feel when he touched her. Now, they were comfortable with each other, although she still wasn't sure what he liked and too shy to ask. She really did want to be a good wife to him, in the ways that she could, but her reaction was…childish. Not the kind of behavior she should display, not at all.

 _I've ruined everything._ She thought miserably and blinked back traitorous tears.

* * *

Kaoru tied her obi and glanced at herself again in the mirror. She adjusted her hair ribbon, chewing at her bottom lip.

 _Well, I_ am _wearing the blue kimono with butterflies. So, he should notice that I forgive him, right? No, I still need to talk to him and say I'm sorry._

Just as she was about to leave her room, she heard his concerned voice. "Kaoru? Is everything alright?"

 _You silly idiot._ Her mouth trembled in a smile as she opened the door. Kenshin was standing nearby, in a navy gi and with their boxed lunch in his hands. "I'm fine."

He visibly relaxed and returned her smile. "You look lovely." He offered his hand to her, and she took it.

It was a quiet day, and as soon as she made sure they were alone on the street, she seized her chance to speak. "I'm really sorry, Kenshin."

"Oro? What for?"

"For yelling at you and acting so immature."

"Kaoru, there is nothing to forgive. This one shouldn't have looked into the wrapping; that was too intrusive."

"Still, I shouldn't have told you to leave. It's your room too." She said. "But, I was afraid that you'd think I'm strange."

"This one wouldn't think that all." He said softly. "This one loves you, Kaoru. And it's alright for you to be interested. After all, this one doesn't have much experience, so this one is willing to do whatever you want to try."

"Even," She lowered her voice, too flustered although no one else was there. "If the woman's on top?"

"…did you like that?" He wasn't being judgmental, she realized. He was only curious, and by the way his lashes were lowered, he may have been open to it.

"I don't know." She confessed. There was a pull within her, and it was intriguing yet unfamiliar.

"Well, we have time to figure that out." He squeezed her hand.

When they reached the forest, they settled in a secluded area under a large maple tree. Now that the issue was off her shoulders, she could enjoy herself.

"Mm, this is good." She sighed between bites of sweet potato tempura. "Kenshin, thank you."

He didn't reply at first, and she turned to see his gaze fixed on her mouth. He startled slightly and answered. "This one is glad." But he was nervous, his chopsticks clacking together and his cheeks reddening.

"Geez, so distracted!" She teased and reached over to playfully pinch his side. He squirmed and gave a breathless laugh, and for some reason, she liked that. She liked it a lot.

She quickly changed the subject to the leaves, red as her husband's hair and lit in patches of sunshine. The weather was pleasantly cool, and lunch was delicious. It was nice, but still, it took a few minutes for her to calm.

After they had finished eating, she remarked. "We still have another half hour, before the show starts. Do you want to take a walk?"

"Let this one rest for a moment. This one is a little tired." He admitted, leaning back against the maple bark and slipping his hands into his sleeves.

 _Oh. Wait, maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night. He did get up early to make this lunch, and since I was acting like that, he must have worried._

She cupped his shoulder, gently moving him closer to her. "Then, here. You can put your head in my lap."

"Oro? Kaoru-"

"Don't worry, no one's around to see." She moved him, and he gingerly laid over her thighs. But his initial wariness quickly subsided, and he lightly dozed.

Kaoru wound a long lock of his hair around her fingers, softly humming. A breeze swept by, rustling a few leaves, and she carefully plucked them off his arm. The cool air must have bothered him, because he shifted, his face turning inwards to her stomach.

She froze. He was still asleep, but the situation reminded her of last month. He had spread her legs apart then, lowering towards her. She had stiffened, nervous that he was looking instead of only touching and apprehensive of what he was going to do. He noticed and stopped, choosing to kiss her mouth instead.

 _I think…he would have kissed there. If he did that now, I probably wouldn't mind._ Her imagination suddenly took the memory of his soft, careful lips and superimposed the sensation where she felt warmest. _That…would feel really good. I wonder if he'd look at me, watch me. I'd want him to._

As if he knew her thoughts, he dazedly opened one violet eye. Clearly, he didn't mind his position, because the corner of his mouth turned up and he huskily murmured. "Good morning."

She tried not to shiver and determinedly ignored the hot ache just under his head. She cleared her throat, barely hearing herself over the roaring pulse in her ears. "Kenshin? I think it's time to go."

He sat up, pecking her lips as he did so. She squeaked, as he only grinned and echoed her earlier statement. "No one's around to see."

* * *

Kaoru loosely braided her hair, as Kenshin slid into the futon. As he fell back onto his pillow, a wide smile bloomed on his face.

"What is it?" She asked, smoothing a flyaway strand into place.

"It's nothing. This one was only admiring."

"Kenshin!" She laughed, pleased, and folded back the blanket to join him. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes, it was. You liked the show." He pressed a hand to her cheek, which quickly heated under his touch.

"O-oh. Yeah." It was a good comedy, but there was one scene that she really liked. The male lead had been cuffed and thrown in jail; he went to his knees, begging forgiveness from his annoyed sweetheart. She had extended a graceful hand, lifting his chin and clicking her tongue.

Everyone else had laughed, but Kaoru had felt unusually, terribly excited by the sight.

"Should we do this again? I liked being with you today." She added.

"This one would be honored to." He tilted his head to kiss her and scatter her thoughts.

At some point, she remembered that breathing was important and hazily noticed that he was above her now. His mouth paid gentle attention to her jaw, and suddenly, she knew what she wanted.

She managed to speak. "Um, Kenshin?"

"Mm?"

"Can you lie down?"

He blinked, puzzled for a moment, but he seemed to understand and gripped her lower back, reversing their positions as he turned. "Like this?"

"Yeah." It was strange and thrilling, looking down on him. His hands had fallen to her hips, lingering there, and she was propped up on her elbows. Her fingers slipped under the cloth covering his chest. "I want to see. Can I?"

"Yes." He breathed, and she slowly removed his robe. She could see him from the navel up, and he gazed at her patiently but longingly. She trailed her fingers across his skin and the occasional ridge of scar, biting her lip as she studied his expression. His eyes were half closed, yet his shoulders were taut, waiting to move.

"It's hot." She brought a hand up to loosen her collar, and he lifted his own to help. "No." She pushed his fingers away and grinned. "Not yet."

He made a sound of protest but obeyed, clenching his fists at his sides. A thrill seared through her, straight to her stomach. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes with one hand, keeping the other occupied at his ribs. "Kenshin, keep your hands there, okay?"

"Then, should this one keep them like this?" He moved his arms above his head, locking his fingers together. He blushed and added. "It would be less tempting, if they were here."

She had to force herself to nod. "Y-yeah. But if you get tired, you can stop."

"This one has plenty of endurance."

"Geez!" She pouted at the innuendo and tugged his robe past his hips, throwing it off to the side. "I'll make sure you're not all talk."

At first, she paused. _I've never touched him_ there _before. Maybe, I'll just touch the same way, like I did with his chest. It's still a part of his body. I just hope I'm not doing it wrong._

She stroked him slowly, lightly, while she became more certain of the motions and that he liked it. He gasped and quivered under her, and her fascination grew as she watched him strain and grit his teeth.

"Do you like this, Kenshin?" She sounded unusually calm, despite the throbbing warmth and wetness between her legs.

"Kaoru…yes." His voice nearly broke as she pressed her thumb down.

Her mouth ached from grinning; she didn't realize how much she liked teasing him. "Then, should I just let you go like this?"

His only answer was a frustrated groan. Red strands of hair clung to his temples and the cords in his wrists were drawn tight. His violet irises were reduced to mere rings and his skin glistened with sweat.

 _He looks so beautiful like this, but I don't know if either of us can wait any longer._

"Or," She undid the knot of her sash, letting her robe fall open. She spread her knees apart, so she could move just above him, without quite touching him. "Or, can we do it this way?"

"This way." He moaned and bucked under her, and she was too eager to laugh.

"Then, tell me if it hurts. We've never really done it like this…" She trailed off. Her face burned, as she slid him into her. Her robe was barely hanging onto her, but she focused on his ecstatic, coaxing expression. And _there_ , he was with her, pleasure shocking her nerves. She gasped and tried to keep still as she told him. "I'll move now, is that okay?"

" _Yes._ " The word was strangled, full of want.

It was awkward at first, but he moved his hands to her hips, to guide her into a rhythm. Some part of her wanted to be self-conscious, and she stifled it, concentrating on the slick movements and the desperate ache between them. He convulsed beneath her, his grip suddenly insistent as her name rolled off his tongue. The heat spilling inside her was enough to bring her to the edge, and she cried out, seizing up around him.

When she came to her senses, she removed herself to lie down beside him. He was panting for air, and she touched his jawline. "Kenshin? Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

He pressed her to him, for a close embrace and a lazy kiss, before murmuring. "That was wonderful."

"It wasn't weird?"

"It was good, so this one doesn't really care if it was strange." His eyes closed languidly. "Are you alright, Kaoru?"

Why _had_ she been so concerned? They both enjoyed it, hadn't they? She smiled, feeling warm and relieved. "Mm, I'm better than alright. I thought it was really good too."

"Should we do it again?"

"Kenshin!" A laugh escaped her, and she kissed him again for good measure. "You should rest first. We have plenty of time."

Moonlight spilled over them, and the air was quiet, except for the sounds of their breathing. While she ran her fingers through his hair and he calmed in her arms, she thought of what else they could try next.


	2. In the Bathhouse

**Author's Note: Many thanks to animaniacal for being my beta and theDah for giving the first feedback!**

* * *

Kaoru dipped her fingers into the bathwater, checking the temperature. The heat from the water seeped into her skin. Mist dampened her face, so she carefully tucked a stray lock of hair under the wrapped cloth on her head before tightening the towel around her. She hadn't even touched the soap yet, but the autumn air had chilled her, and it was nicer near the tub.

"Kaoru? Is it alright?" Kenshin's voice drifted in. He was tending to the fire for her bath, as he always did.

She grinned. "It's perfect!"

 _I shouldn't stay too long, though, so he can relax and enjoy a bath for once. And he has to take better care of his hair; otherwise, I'll have to wash it myself! Oh. That's not a bad idea. He can wash my back too…_

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

She nervously wet her lips. "D-do you want to join me?"

There was a faint clatter, like firewood had dropped from his hands, followed by a stream of "orororo".

"Geez, hurry up, before I change my mind!" She felt warm, and not just from the wafting steam.

The "oro"-ing stopped abruptly, and she pressed her ear to the wall. The sound of his footsteps diminished, then grew louder, as he walked around to the bathhouse's door.

This was _really_ bold of her, and perhaps, it was an aftereffect of last night. When she woke in the morning, she couldn't quite believe what they had done. It had felt like a dream, except the soreness in her hips and her swollen mouth reminded her that it had been real. Her cheeks burned when she remembered, but the hot ache between her legs was stronger still.

 _Maybe I'm greedy for wanting more. Is it too soon to try again today? He was so worn out afterwards, and we both fell asleep. And how would I even ask him? After the bath, definitely. I'll think about it later._

The water splashed when she pulled her hand out, and she stepped into the antechamber. There were two stools, which she pushed together with her foot. She sat down on one, pretending to inspect a bar of soap while really listening for him.

The door suddenly opened, making her flinch. As he entered the bathhouse, Kenshin's expression became concerned, so she rambled. "Sorry, it's just…I _should_ be used to this, but we only do it at night, and it's really bright now because of the sunset and the candles."

"Then, should this one wait out-"

"No!" She shook her head. "But, can you sit in front of me? I want to wash your hair."

"Oro? Kaoru, you don't have to."

She pouted. "Please?"

It must have worked, because he offered her a surrendering smile. "If you insist." He turned to undress, and her mouth went dry. She was probably staring, as his hair spilled loose from its tie and his gi slid down his skin. She focused on her toes, only drawing her gaze up when he finished wrapping a towel around his waist.

He placed himself on the other stool, facing away from her. "This one hasn't taken a bath with anyone else since he was a child."

"I haven't either." She admitted, smoothing down the tangle of red in front of her. "But it shows in your case! All these knots!" _They might be small and barely noticeable, but it'll take some time for me to unravel them. I should brush his hair after the bath._

"Should this one cut it?"

"Do you want to?"

"This one doesn't particularly care."

"It's not too bad." She argued. "I can handle it, and I like your hair. It's so pretty…"

His ears reddened, and he tilted his head forward. "Thank you, Kaoru."

"Don't thank me, it's true!" But she was pleased and kissed the nape of his neck. "Alright, time to get you clean!"

She rubbed soap into the strands, twisting and wringing and kneading. He exhaled and slumped a little, making her smile. "Good, huh?"

"Mm…" That seemed to be agreement. She began to draw circles in his scalp, and a soft sound, not quite a moan, escaped him. It satisfied her, in a fierce and protective way.

"Move forward a little." She told him, and he obliged so she could gently rub the soap across his back. There were lines of scars, which she traced with suds. When she touched a sensitive area, she was rewarded with a brief noise from him, and her smile widened.

She wanted to hear more.

After she rinsed him off, she frowned. _Now, how do I reach his front? I could ask him to stand up and turn around, but he's so relaxed. Do I move in front of him? Or, should I just move my hands under his arms? Geez, I didn't realize how complicated this would be!_

He seemed to notice her hesitation, and he lifted a hand. "Can this one have the soap?"

"S-sure." She passed him the slippery bar, and his callused fingers tickled her palm as he took it. The sensation quickened her blood, and she was glad he wasn't looking at her. It was that they were both naked and so close together, she told herself. And that she had caressed him for the last few minutes, listening to him enjoy her touch.

"Kaoru? Should we switch positions, so this one can return the favor?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, then I'll turn around first!" Embarrassed, she stood and turned her back to him, before he copied the action.

He removed the towel from her hair, and she closed her eyes. "It's alright, Kaoru." He tried to reassure her, stroking her upper arm. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't afraid, that she was anticipating his attention and hadn't meant to stiffen up. But it seemed too complex and too insignificant to explain, once he slid wet fingers over her shoulder blades.

It felt wonderful, to have him care for her. He was careful and thorough, as he always was. He firmly spread soap over every bit of her he could reach, and that same touch was gentle when washing the suds away. She couldn't suppress sounds of approval as he worked down to the roots of her hair. And she noticed when his fingertips lingered on her skin. When he poured water over her, she felt alive and awake and adored.

"Kaoru?"

She blinked, startled out of her trance. "Yeah?"

"The tub…can we…?" His hand fell to her side, not quite touching her navel, hesitating. He wanted to soak with her.

 _Oh._ She glanced down at herself and nodded. "Okay. Um, wait." She reached over to the nearby shelf and dragged her hair ribbon off the pile of her clean clothes. "Can you wear this around your eyes for now? Until I'm comfortable?" Then, realizing how silly it was, she faltered. "You don't _have_ to, that was stupid of me. I shouldn't be trying to hide-"

"This one understands. Then, this one will wear it until you remove it." He took the ribbon from her and wrapped the cloth over his eyes. He tied a knot at the back of his head and turned to smile in her direction. "There."

"It's really okay?"

"Yes. Although, this one can't see where to wash…"

She bit her lip and reversed her position to face him. "How about this? I'll move your hands." This was a good idea; he could still clean her, while she dictated where he could touch.

"You can have them." He held both out, and she took his wrists to guide him to the tub. She focused on the rising water level when he entered after her. It was a snug fit for both of them, almost cozy. A deep breath filled her lungs, and then she began.

"Here's my stomach." She settled his palm against her navel and moved it across, leaving a trail of fat droplets. "And my waist."

"This one knows." He said softly. "Kaoru? This one…would prefer to guess. This one doesn't want to make you nervous, if this one is quiet." He added hastily, in a less serious voice.

Her heartbeat sped up a little, but she kept her tone light. "Okay, Kenshin. That does sound fun. So, um, let's start here. Where's this?" She nestled her cheek in his hand and splayed his fingers over her chin and mouth.

"Your face." He smiled, and even with his eyes under the ribbon, she could tell they were full of love.

She mirrored his expression and gave his palm a kiss. "That was too easy. What about here?" She trailed one hand down her shoulder, past her upper arm.

"Is this your elbow?"

"Yeah. Here, next." She tried to keep her grip steady, as she moved a hand to her ribs and the other to the underside of her breast. He visibly swallowed, his fingers flexing automatically. He caught her nipple, and his careful attention was sweetened by his blush and parted lips. A current of arousal radiated out from his touch, and her fingers itched to pull the ribbon, pull him closer, and grab him.

Nevertheless, she kept herself still. _We only just started, I can't take it off of him yet. I want to play a little longer._

She leaned in, for another fleeting kiss, and reluctantly moved his hand away. "No more for now." He made a sound of protest, that he quickly bit off, when she dipped his hands under the water. "Kenshin, where's this?" She teased.

He gave a flustered smile, lightly caressing her ankle. "Your leg, Kaoru."

"Yeah, but is it still my leg here?" He was touching her calf now, and she giggled at his surprise.

"Yes?"

"You're not confident?"

"It's your leg." He said, more certainly.

"Mm, yeah. How about here? Still my leg?" She led his fingers higher, above her knee.

He swallowed again, and she liked watching his throat. "This one thinks so."

"Well, it _is_ the upper part, and it needs a little more cleaning." She placed his hands on each thigh, before holding the tub's sides for balance. He understood that 'cleaning' meant 'attention', and he set a leisurely pace in caressing her. Still, her arousal hadn't disappeared, only becoming heavier since he was so close. Her gaze followed the hollows and smooth planes of his chest, to his abdominal muscles, just above the rippling surface.

"Is this alright?" He suddenly asked, and his eagerness to please her was endearing. Endearing, and deserving of a reward.

"It is. But…" She moved out of the water, her hair clinging to her back. "This is even better." Kaoru lifted his right hand up, holding her breath as she curved it over her. She blushed, watching him carefully. He inhaled sharply and slid a finger inside her. It wasn't the first time he touched her there, but she liked it more now, since she had caught him off guard. He stroked deliberately, making her gasp when his thumb occasionally applied pressure.

"Ah…" She rotated her hips, restless, and a whine left her as he removed his fingers. He smiled, far too innocently, and cupped water in his palms to rinse her. The warm water made her squirm, but she wasn't finished, not yet. "Still not clean." She said breathlessly.

"No?" He inquired, in the same tone.

"Mm. Maybe, it's better if you use your mouth?" Her face was hot, but she was ready to try. She wanted him there, so much.

"This one was thinking the same thing." He moved closer, to tenderly kiss her inner thigh. Almost agonizingly, his lips brushed higher and higher, until he finally reached where she was most sensitive and sucked.

She shuddered. Her imagination had underestimated how _good_ it would feel. He lapped at her, delicately and irregularly, and her patience snapped.

Kaoru reached down, undoing the ribbon's knot, and he slowed as the cloth fell away. The change in pace made her hitch her breath, and she threw the ribbon over the side of the tub. "I didn't say stop!" She whimpered, rocking into his mouth. "More!"

He didn't move right away, his violet eyes still adjusting. He was looking at her, with awe and fascination, and she felt it in her core. Then, she cried out as he spoke against her. "Yes."

One of her hands gripped the tub's edge, while the other dove into his hair. " _Kenshin._ " She repeated his name, when his tongue gave a particularly intense stroke. His mouth pushed harder and faster against her, in time with each cry for him. Her voice sounded sweet and demanding, and then, she was lost. Pleasure crashed over her, like a tide of intense heat. Her knees gave out and she fell back against the edge, where the tub met the wall. She sat there, catching her breath, but she didn't have long to recover.

Kenshin parted the water and murmured. "This one wasn't told to stop." He settled between her legs once more, using his lips again to clean her off. It surprised and thrilled her at the same time. Despite the lingering hum under her skin, a lick from his tongue was enough to send a stronger wave through her.

She felt herself going up again, trembling and pleading as the wet press of his mouth became firmer. She focused on him, even when warmth burst within her and his kisses turned chaste. Finally, she tugged at his hair, her voice weak. "Kenshin! That's enough!"

He did stop, his shining lips forming a tired smile. He moved up to embrace her and rub her back. "Sorry." He nuzzled her neck with a sigh. "This one couldn't hold himself back, so this one will clean the tub later."

"Oh…that's fine." She was too exhausted to say more, and he kissed her forehead. He eased out of the water and lifted her out of the tub, helping her to her feet. She tried not to shiver, but he quickly draped a fresh towel over her shoulders before covering himself with another.

She dried herself tentatively, still sensitive from it all, and eyed him as he wrung water out of his hair. "We shouldn't do this again."

"Oro? Why not?"

"Because now we're not clean at all!"

"This one knows you're clean in one place." He said cheekily, so she pinched his arm.

"Geez, Kenshin, that's not what I meant!"


	3. Once More, Please

**Author's Note: So, the title of this chapter has an interesting source. I was listening to the One Punch Man drama CD and Saitama's folding laundry in such a way that shocks Genos. Genos then says 'do that one more time, please!' It's pretty innocent in context, but of course, my gutter mind decides to twist that.**

* * *

"Kenshin, why did you buy so much?" Kaoru sighed as she took a basket of vegetables off his shoulder. Her husband had gone to the market and returned with enough groceries to slow even him down. "If I had known, I would have come along with you!"

Once they reached the kitchen, he set the rest of the items down with a sigh. He had bought a sizable sack of rice, as well as another basket of vegetables and some paper-wrapped fish. "This one did not want to disturb your lessons."

"Don't worry about that; we finished half an hour after you left." She looked into the basket, her brows furrowing at the amount. "Still, this is enough to last us a week."

"Well, this one feels like cooking." He gave her an unassuming smile, and she had learned to be suspicious of that particular face. Suddenly, he lifted his right hand to his left shoulder and began to knead it.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Concern for him wiped away her other thoughts.

"This one is a little tired, but it will pass." It wasn't convincing. As he started preparing dinner, she stayed to help, so she could watch him closely.

* * *

Kaoru finished her nightly routine first, setting down her hairbrush just as Kenshin stepped into their bedroom. He was clearly sore, wincing when he tried to lie down on their futon. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, to support him, and she frowned. "Geez, that's what happens when you overdo it. And Megumi told us that you shouldn't push yourself!"

He eased onto his pillow, his eyes closing. "Yes, this one knows."

She reached over to brush his bangs off his forehead, suddenly feeling guilty. _He looks so tired, and he was only trying to be nice. All I've done is nag, but maybe, I can do something for him…_

She nudged his side and coaxed. "Here, turn onto your stomach. I'll give you a massage."

"Oro?" His lips pursed together, but she was already flipping him over.

"It's fine; I used to do this all the time!" She straddled his lower back, her hands suspended in the air. "When I was little, my grandfather always complained about his aches, so he taught me how. I was trained really well, so you can relax."

"Mmf." The sound was a little muffled, and she interpreted it as a yes. "But this one hopes the training was not too rough."

A laugh escaped her. "No, but tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay?"

She started with his shoulders, but she wasn't prepared for the relieved moan he gave. The sound thrilled her.

"Kaoru?"

"Oh, sorry! I'll keep going!" She blushed, realizing she had paused to listen to him, and forced her hands to continue moving. "Is it good so far?"

"A little to the right…there." He moaned again, and this time, the thrill coalesced into warmth between her thighs. The sensation was all too familiar.

 _C-calm down! I'm supposed to be taking care of him, not getting aroused! I have to ignore any sounds he makes…maybe, I can talk through this?_

"I'll untie your hair." She said aloud, quickly loosening the knot. His red hair spilled onto the futon; the way it uncoiled and caught the candlelight reminded her why she liked it long.

"Thank you." He sighed, and she gently rubbed the nape of his neck, where it met his spine.

"Well, it was going to come off anyway. And this way, it's easier to massage your scalp." She shifted her hands accordingly. Her fingers stroked around the roots of his hair, traveling to play at his temples.

"Mm." He settled further into the pillow, and her mouth curved in a tender smile.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine." He answered. "The weather was pleasant, and this one finished sweeping the house and washing all your clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Oh. That's good."

He must have noticed her tone, because he asked. "Is something the matter?"

"You're kind of tense." She massaged a path down his back, over the outlines of solid muscle. "I was only wondering why."

"That's because this one can't see you."

She envisioned him pouting and laughed. "Geez, you're so spoiled!"

"Well, this one is only feeling your hands right now…"

"Pervert. Is this any better?" Her fists started to drum against him. There wasn't any real force, but he gave an exaggerated 'oof'.

"Oro, it isn't!"

"Then, stop thinking and relax." She ordered, settling her fingers at the base of his spine. Her voice softened as she said. "Kenshin, let me take care of you."

With a sigh, he seemed to deflate. "Yes."

 _Right, I'm taking care of him. It just involves a little groping. Of his entire body._

After furiously shaking her head, she continued to work at him, gradually moving her hands upward. He was completely slack beneath her thighs, and she was pleased that he had listened to her. When she reached his shoulders again, she kneaded a little harder, but this time, he only gave a quiet groan before she moved on to his upper arms.

His fingers suddenly twitched, reaching for her, and she trapped his callused palms under her own. "No moving."

"This should be enough for now."

"Sweeping, laundry, grocery shopping, and cooking. Your arms must be overworked, and they'll be sore if I don't massage them." She pinched a bit of loose skin and blinked in surprise. "Actually, you might be getting soft."

"But not unwillingly. A year ago, this one would have barely imagined it, but this one is happy to be here with you, in this home." A year ago, they finally came home together, after so much pain and anguish. To her, it seemed like a distant nightmare, and she was ready to let it be only a memory. But to Kenshin, who had gone through so much more during that terrible time, Enishi's Jinchuu lingered like a shadow on the brightest day.

Kaoru leaned forward, to kiss his neck. Her heart swelled as she murmured. "Me too. I've never been happier, and we both deserve this."

His response was a soft exhale. "We do, Kaoru."

"I'm glad we agree, so don't be afraid to take it easy sometimes. Otherwise, I'll use a lot more strength the next time I massage you."

"If there is a next time, this one looks forward to it."

"Hmph, only hearing what you want to hear." She scoffed but grinned as she sat up. She resumed her progress on his biceps. "But seriously, Kenshin, you still need your arms. Like for lifting the wash basin, or pots or…children." Her last word came out in a whisper.

He lifted his head, alarmed. "Children? Are you-"

"I'm not!" She quickly corrected. "Not now and probably not soon, but someday, I want the house to be fuller. It would be noisier and dirtier, but there'd be enough love to fill every room. Or, did you not want that?"

 _I'm being ridiculous, I know he likes children. But he worried me with that reaction; he looked so nervous for a second._

His hair shifted as he slumped again. "Of course, this one wants children. This one only didn't realize it could be…so soon."

Embarrassment made her squirm. "Well, it would be _possible_."

He gave a short laugh. "This one knows. Still, this one wouldn't mind a little more time, alone with you. This one is still learning to be a good husband, and this one is happy with just that for now. This one wouldn't be unhappy with a child, but parenthood shouldn't be rushed into. There would be many changes, for both of us. Does this one make sense?" He asked hastily.

"You're saying you don't want to share me just yet?" She joked, before reverting to seriousness. "I agree. Married life isn't just about children, and we haven't been married for very long. I'm still learning how to be a good wife too. Whether we have a child or not, we still have each other. We'll always have each other."

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For understanding." He sounded grateful.

"It's not as if we disagreed completely." She answered, feeling him ease again under her touch. "I would probably be anxious, if I was pregnant. I still have to teach, and there's a tournament next month. Still, we have plenty of time."

"We do. Plenty of time." He repeated, in a fonder way, and she could tell he was imagining the years ahead. A future, full of happiness.

After that, they were quiet for a while, except for the rustle of cloth and the occasional hum. The discussion had unconsciously relaxed her, and he seemed so peaceful, she half wondered if he had fallen asleep. She moved off him to squeeze his calves, and he huffed in appreciation. "Do your thighs hurt too?" She asked, smiling. He was awake after all.

"A little." He admitted in a low voice.

"Okay then." She braced herself, but as she gripped his thighs, want surged through her. He must have been sore, because his breathing became heavier and he fidgeted a little at first. As she pressed into his skin, he made short sounds of relief. It would only take a slide of her hand, to make him feel even better. A rush of heat flooded her, from her core to her cheeks. It was too overwhelming, and her composure snapped.

 _That's it._

"I'm not done yet, Kenshin. Turn over, please?"

Slowly, he obeyed, and she bit her lip as she planned her next action. He had a dazed look in his eyes, which changed to alarm when she untied his robe. "Kaoru, wait!"

"But your front needs massaging too." Her fingertips roamed over his sides, splaying over taut skin and pulling the fabric away. There, he was all spread out for her to have. "You're so tense, see?"

"Kaoru…"

She liked his strained expression, and her hand trailed further down to tease him. "Especially _here_." She felt a little emboldened by the memory of bathing with him, and after rapidly shrugging out of her clothes, she stroked once in a smooth motion. He was about as ready as she was, and when he shuddered at her firm touch, she moved herself over him.

She didn't need help this time, as she slid onto him. He groaned and she smiled, clasping his shoulders. "Mm, how does this feel?"

His answer was a quick gasp. "Good."

"Then, I'll start, okay?" Once he nodded, she began to move. She didn't feel hurried to finish, and even though both their faces were red and damp, he kept still. "Is this too slow?" Her voice sounded a little high and shaky.

"No, not at all." He reached up to stroke the underside of her breast, and it made her whimper. "It makes it last longer."

She agreed, shifting at the jolt of pleasure. "That's exactly it."

This was different, not the careful, tentative way like when she had first moved on top of him and not the simmering, passionate encounter in the bathhouse. This was patient, loving, and full of tenderness. Each movement was deliberate, to stretch out this time between them.

She wanted to stay like this with him, for as long as possible, and she heard herself say. "Slower."

"Of course. Anything you want." He softly replied, caressing her skin. "You've been so good to this one."

Her hands fell to cover his, and she began to quiver. "You're good to me too. I love you."

He smiled. "This one loves you."

Even her release was gentle, as he petted her trembling thighs and followed her after. She felt sated and warm, and she opened her eyes to see him gazing languidly at her.

"That was nice." He softly admitted.

"Yeah, but I hope I didn't make you sore again." That made him laugh and shake his head. She sluggishly moved to settle next to him, feeling pleasantly tired.

He drew her into his arms, and the room was quiet for a few minutes. When their breaths were even, he spoke up. "Kaoru? This one has to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The police have offered this one a short job. It will be for a week, but this one will be back as soon as possible."

"Is that why you bought all that food and finished the laundry?" He nodded in answer, and she couldn't help but ask. "What kind of job?"

"Guarding an official. Most likely, this one will not need to use his sakabato, but this one's presence would be helpful. This one will be compensated as well." He named the sum, which made her raise her eyebrows. He guiltily added. "It wasn't because of the money. This one accepted, because the death of Okubo-dono was brought up. This one apologizes, for not mentioning it earlier."

She remembered the name, tinged with the memory of the despair she felt, watching him leave. However, she wasn't the same now, and she knew he would always come back to her. This was his home, and they belonged to each other. "I'm not mad. I understand why they'd want you to go. Just be safe, okay?"

All the tension seemed to leave him, and he kissed her hair. "Thank you."

Still, she couldn't resist teasing him. "So you're telling me now, when I'm worn out?"

"This one was going to explain tonight." He said weakly.

"After getting me into a good mood?" She feigned annoyance but still snuggled into him.

"Well…it will be a few days, before this one can be with you again."

"Then," She leaned in close, so their mouths just grazed. "Once more, please?"

"Oro!"


	4. Punishment

**Author's Note: I had to rewrite this from scratch because my computer died, but it was actually better the second time around. Anyway, we get Kenshin's POV this time! This is directly after the last one, but don't worry about the chapter title, there's no pain. Enjoy~**

* * *

He was late, and Kaoru couldn't help but worry. It had been two weeks since Kenshin left, twice the amount of time he was supposed to be gone. The first few days, she stayed positive and busied herself with teaching. That same week, he sent her a letter, which she reread until it creased. The mission was uneventful, they had reached their destination safely, and he would be back in a matter of days. But then, as the second week dragged on, he still hadn't returned. Since the one letter, there had been no more news and her anxiety spiked.

 _What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt?_ She thought, watching her students clean up after practice. They had been whispering to each other that she was moody. Every time the floorboards creaked, she looked around, expecting to see her husband at any moment. Even Yahiko had commented on her frequent glances towards the gate.

"There's nothing to see, hag."

"Shut up, Yahiko-chan." She grumbled, feeling irritated enough to assign him extra drills. He complained the whole time, loudly expressing how glad he was when the day came to an end.

Now, the dojo was empty for the night. It seemed like he wasn't coming back tonight either, and she couldn't stay up any longer. She fell back on the futon, frowning at how cold it was. Well, even though she was usually the warmer one, he wasn't there to share body heat. His legs couldn't press against hers, and she couldn't wrap her arms around his back. When her monthly bleeding came, she had desperately needed his hands to rub the pain away and his calm voice to soothe her. That need hadn't disappeared, although her cycle was over.

Suddenly seeking comfort, she turned her head into Kenshin's pillow. It still smelled like him, of soap and ginger tea.

 _When is he going to be home?_ She wondered, noticing that a lock of hair had slipped into her collar, from her earlier motion. She brushed the dark strands away, but her touch lingered on pleasantly sensitive skin. Grudgingly, she realized what it meant. _Geez, it's because I keep thinking of him._

For the past three nights, her frustration had been overwhelming enough, that she'd had to satisfy herself. She'd never even considered it, until Megumi brought it up at the wedding party. Unfortunately, it was after the doctor's fifth cup of sake, and the result was a whispered rant about the merits of exploring oneself. "You should know yourself first, before trying anything with your clueless husband." She had quipped.

Kaoru had been mortified and tried to escape the conversation, but now, she was somewhat grateful. Almost carelessly, she loosened the ties of her robe and shrugged out of it. Then, she started to move her fingertips. The first time, she had felt awkward and foolish, but after that, she'd practiced and learned that it was better, if she used her imagination.

Behind her eyelids, she could envision him. He would be kneeling at the edge of the futon, in a show of restraint. As he watched her, his fists would be clenched in his lap. Would he be clothed or not? Not, she decided, so she could admire him. There'd be a slight shudder in his breath, a blush at his throat despite his focus, and sweat beading on his chest. The fantasy made her legs part, and one of her hands slipped in between.

Maybe, his patience would snap. He'd move closer, caressing her face too delicately and murmuring soft words of encouragement. No politeness, she thought, not now, and he'd smile before agreeing. His hand would cover hers, and she could almost feel his guiding touch. He had done something with his fingers the night before he left, and it was intense but good. She remembered, because he was startled and pleased all at once, promising that he'd do it more often. Her own fingers, dripping and impossibly hot, slid _up_ -

There, that was where she felt it most, where he'd satisfied her. She bit her lip, rotating her wrist to make it last as long as possible. Like before, it was brief; while the warmth sated her, it wasn't the same. Still, with the remnants of his scent around her, it was the closest to cuddling she could get and her gaze grew drowsy.

 _Come home soon, Kenshin._

She fell asleep, with her cheek on her absent husband's pillow.

* * *

Kaoru woke in the middle of the night, to voices in the distance. The faint laughter made her scowl, because who could be happy at this hour? Drunkards, probably lost and meandering down the road outside. Then, she heard one voice that sounded familiar, and her stomach dropped. She hurried out of the bedroom, groping her way through the darkness and sliding the front door open. The air was chilly and further down the street, there was a departing group of shadows, but she ignored those details.

She only concentrated on Kenshin, closing the gate behind him. He wasn't hurt, only a little dusty from traveling, she noted with relief. Then, she narrowed her eyes, as he unsteadily walked towards her. He gave her a wide grin, stopping just in front of her.

"This one's home!" He hiccupped. So, he had been out drinking, probably with the soldiers who had accompanied him.

"Welcome back." She answered and led him inside, before shutting the door behind them.

"It's dark." He commented.

"That's because it's late." She nudged him, but he kept perfectly still. Sighing, she grabbed his shoulders and steered him down the hallway. It was unusual for him to be this intoxicated. How long had it been, then, since he returned to Tokyo?

"Were you asleep?"

"I was, after I waited up for you." His return would have been today, at least a few hours ago. And here she'd been, completely oblivious to the fact. A knot of anger formed within her.

"Mm. They were right."

While they entered their room, she asked. "Who was?"

"Everyone else. They said they didn't want to keep this one from his nice wife. Kaoru is nice." The last was said almost to himself, as he broke free to crawl onto the futon. "Ororo? Where are you?" He reached out for her, oblivious to the fact that she was still standing. She might have been amused, if it weren't for how tired and exasperated she felt.

"Geez, just stay there. I'll get you some water." However, when she returned, he was already curled up and dreaming. Her grip tightened around the cup.

 _You could have let me know you'd be late, I was worried! And now you come home, carefree and drunk? Kenshin, you idiot! I'll give you a taste of how I feel!_

* * *

A throbbing, insistent headache forced Kenshin to open his eyes. He was home, somehow, and slowly, his memory pieced itself together. As an apology for the job's extension, the others had taken him out to drink. They were so insistent that he had accepted purely out of courtesy. He had wanted to leave after the first hour, but they kept refilling his cup. Then, much later, he vaguely recalled Kaoru, running out to greet him…

 _Kaoru!_

He mustered enough energy to get up, stagger down the hallway, and stumble his way into the kitchen. Kaoru was in her training gear, adjusting her hair ribbon. Her fingers deftly tied the blue fabric that matched her bright eyes. And even now, his breath caught at the sight of her.

She glanced up at him, smiling. "Good morning. Your breakfast is right there." She lifted her chin toward the table. There was a small bowl of rice set at his place, accompanied by a steaming cup of tea. The meal was simple, to help him recover, and he was grateful.

"Thank you." He moved to embrace her. He hadn't touched her in half a month, but in that moment, she evaded him, heading for the back door.

"You don't have to cook lunch, I made onigiri too. I have to start lessons, so you can relax. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"A-ah." He replied and she nodded, before leaving for the adjacent dojo. Part of him wanted to follow, but she would be busy, with the approaching tournament. In the end, he sat down and began to eat.

The job had been straightforward, guarding an official during his visit to another town. The return trip had been the problem, because of a roadblock that forced them to take a detour. The official was easygoing and had taken it in stride, while Kenshin and the others remained tense and alert. When they finally departed the vacant countryside, they were all relieved. After the official was escorted home, the rest of the group was eager to drown the past week's stress in liquor – he could only assume that their hangovers were dealing them retribution as well.

After he finished breakfast and the throbbing had dulled, he turned his attention to the laundry. To his surprise, the pile wasn't as large as it should have been. Kaoru must have done the chores as well, after teaching. Guilt settled around his shoulders, even though it wasn't his fault. While he soaked the pile of clothes, Yahiko approached him, under the guise of a water break.

"Welcome back. Don't leave again."

"Oro?"

"She was terrible, always nagging us and looking around for you."

"She was?" Despite himself, he smiled. She must have looked adorable, her nose scrunched up in frustration.

"It was hell, Kenshin. Hell!" Yahiko emphasized before stomping away. Later, he'd realize that the younger boy was right about her fury.

They weren't alone again until late afternoon. She had just closed the dojo for the day, and he was folding the fresh laundry. "This one will start the fire for your bath."

"Oh, thank you, but Kenshin?" She seemed nervous. Was it another offer to join her?

He wanted to bathe with her. He wanted to dote on her, as he hadn't in the past half month. He wanted to soak in the tub with her, to feel her wet skin against his, to have his hair pulled as he tasted her again.

"I know the towels haven't finished drying, but can you give me one?" She pointed to the clothesline, jolting him out of his thoughts. "When they're done, of course."

"Y-yes." He managed to answer.

She beamed. "Then, I'll go in."

Well, he couldn't deny that he was disappointed, but if she needed privacy, that was her right. And it had only been a day since he came home. He called out to her to make sure that the heat was fine, and when she confirmed that it was, he checked on the drying towels. One was a little damp, but he could warm it by the fire. Once that was accomplished, he draped the warm cloth over his arm. On the other side of the wall, he heard her splashing. Good, she was in the tub, so he could leave the towel in the antechamber for her. He heard her murmuring something as well, but it didn't sound like a song. Curious, he pressed his ear to the wall, in time to hear her moan.

" _Kenshin_."

He shivered, despite the nearby fire. She had been saying his name, he realized, in the same way as when they made love. Was she…touching herself? That would explain the splashing, but if so, shouldn't he be with her? Her voice had quieted, but he could make out the strained syllables of his name. If he was in there, he would be able to see her flushed face and the rippling water. He would lift her legs, and maybe she'd yelp, gripping the edges of the tub. He'd press his mouth to the soft skin of her inner thigh and feel her jump from the contact. Then again, he wouldn't move that slow, because she seemed impatient.

She was still saying his name, a little faster, in between gasps. Her release was approaching, and he vaguely noticed that he was leaning against the wall, as if he could fall into the tub like this. Her gaze would be hooded, giving her sweet smile a demanding edge, as she drew him closer. He'd be ready to give anything to her. It would be hot in there, and even more when-

"Kenshin, is the towel ready?"

He started, feeling disoriented. It was quiet, he realized, except for the blood roaring in his ears. His face warmed. "One moment." His hand was hovering over his belt, and a second passed, before he jerked it away. He felt decidedly uncomfortable, as he walked around and entered the bathhouse. He set the towel on a shelf and cleared his throat. "This one has placed it by your clothes."

"That's perfect." She sounded slightly breathless. Of course she did.

There was an anticipatory silence. If she wanted him, he was here. She only had to ask for him, and he would come in and satisfy both of them. Dinner might be late, but at this point, even the floor looked inviting!

"Um, I'm getting out now."

 _But this one has seen you naked before!_ He bit back the thought, instead backing out and saying something harmless. "This one will go."

He had to splash cold water on his face, before starting on dinner.

* * *

Kenshin eyed his wife, stretched out on her side of the futon. She was reading a book, idly turning its pages, and he wondered if she was planning on finishing it before sleeping. Then, with a snap, she closed the novel.

"I think I'll stop here for today. Tae lent it to me last week, I'll have to tell her it's good." She informed him, as she set the book aside and slid under the blanket. "Anyway, how was your day?"

The sole candle in the room was still lit, but he could blow it out later. He moved closer to her. "This one only swept and did the laundry. This one noticed that you had already done some of it."

"Don't worry about that, lessons had ended early. Now, we're just preparing for the tournament. The other dojo's students will be surprised when they meet us, because we've improved so much." Her grin was determined.

"That's good." He said, tilting his head toward hers. It was a closed-mouth kiss, and he tried nibbling her bottom lip the way she liked. His earlier arousal had sparked to life, but she pulled back and murmured.

"We should sleep now."

"But why?" He blurted.

"Because you just came back, so you need to rest."

"Er, this one isn't tired, so we shouldn't wait-"

"Wait?!" She rolled onto him, her eyes narrowing. "Well, I _definitely_ have, what have _you_ been waiting for?"

He had made her angry somehow, and he was confused. However, it was best if he was honest, so he slowly replied. "This one only wanted a kiss."

"Is that it? Fine." Her mouth crashed onto his, with all the passion he had missed. He cupped the nape of her neck, feeling a thrill with each swipe of her tongue. He was happy enough to return the attention, until he remembered that air was necessary. She broke away first, still straddling him.

"That's your kiss. Want another?" She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and when he nodded, she added. "Then, take off your robe."

It was a bit of a challenge, since he was still lying down, but he managed to toss the robe aside. As soon as he did, she kissed him again, giving him a sharp nip. He didn't mind when she used her teeth; he often had received a few love bites when her mood was possessive. This wasn't too different, except for how she trembled and her ki roiled with unspoken emotion. Before she could leave again, he clasped her hips to stop her.

"Kaoru? Are you mad, that this one was late in returning?" At that, she scowled. So, he was right, and he continued to reassure her. "This one didn't realize earlier, because you seemed fine. You don't have to act, like nothing happened."

She slumped a little. "It's not that. I just…you're home and I should be happier about it, but all I can think about is wanting to make you wait. Like how I waited."

"This one didn't mean to be late. This one wanted to be home too."

That was probably the wrong thing to say, because her temper flared again. "Really? Well, while you were having fun, so was I!" She abruptly stood over him and stripped off her robe.

He stared. The candlelight shone against her smooth legs, the dip of her navel, and her round shoulders. She undid her braid, and her hair spilled down, catching his attention before veiling the tight peaks of her breasts. He hadn't realized how starved he was for her. His instinct was to reach out for her, but her furious gaze forced him to think otherwise.

"Don't move." She warned him, as she sank to her knees. "Or I'll sleep in the spare bedroom." Then, her hand splayed between her thighs, sliding a finger within herself. Her eyelashes fluttered.

He remained still. She was bold by nature, yet this version of 'fun' took him by surprise. Before his absence, she was just becoming comfortable with taking the lead, but this was entirely different. It was a good kind of different, from how blood was surging away from his head.

"While you were gone, I'd do this and think about you." She gasped, her thumb stroking up. "Mmf, Kenshin!" Her hand jerked, and she climaxed too fast. Her hips abruptly twisted and there was the familiar, brilliant flare of her blush. He wanted to be with her, he _had_ to. He was throbbing for release, and the pleasant burn of it kept him on the edge. When he spoke, his voice shook.

"A-ah, Kaoru. Let this one help you." He began to prop himself up on his elbows, but she moved over him.

"Your mouth. I want it. Now." There was a demand in her short breaths.

He wryly smiled, shifting his body down the futon for a better angle. "Yes." At the first press of his lips, she gave a soft cry. He intended to go slowly, because she hadn't recovered, and his brief licks were as gentle as he could manage.

"Faster. I know you want to go faster." She impatiently rocked against him, and he switched to longer strokes. His tongue glided over her, and he tried to focus on the motion instead of his own need. She squirmed and made appreciative sounds; he felt neglected, especially when she said something like his name. He closed his mouth on the little bud at the top, and she moaned, shivering with another climax. He wished he had known earlier, that he could give her this much pleasure. But they were figuring it out together, how they could best satisfy each other.

Kaoru was damp with sweat as she moved off to cling to him. Her expression was sated and tired, so that was good. He was also pleased that he had held out, although he fidgeted with the discomfort. Then suddenly, it intensified and he convulsed, clenching his teeth as he pressed himself into her lower belly. Not yet, he thought and tried not to let his struggle show. But she noticed, giggling against him.

"Thank you, Kenshin. So, here…" She rolled and urged him to copy her, so that their positions were reversed. Her hips rose to meet his, and the sensation of her soft heat was both too much and not enough. He almost missed her cheeky comment. "That's enough waiting for you."

"For you as well." He added and didn't say anything after that. And there, they were joined together. It felt wonderful, especially since he had been denied it for so long. He started to slide, back and forth, but found he couldn't last beyond a few thrusts. Release hit, and he clutched her as he tensed. He was about to apologize for losing control, because she felt so good. However, she understood anyway, kissing his neck as he finished.

As warm exhaustion set in, he smiled at her. "This one could get used to that kind of 'fun'. Oro?"

A slight frown made her mouth quiver. "I missed you. I missed you so much." She sounded miserable, and he stroked her hair.

"This one missed you. This one thought of you every day."

"Then, you could have let me know you were delayed." She locked eyes with him. "I was worried, that something happened to you. I didn't know if you were hurt and if that was why it was taking so long. I kept thinking 'is today the day he comes home?', and I would wait. I missed you." She repeated and tightened her embrace.

Kenshin swallowed, feeling overcome. There weren't enough words, to express how impossibly dear she was and how idiotic he had been, for not thinking clearly. "Forgive this one, for not being a good husband. This one didn't realize, how the situation would seem to you. That will never happen again."

Her face reddened. "I don't want to restrict you. Besides, you were busy, so I don't blame you for wanting to unwind. But I just wanted to know that you were safe."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It was this one's fault, in the end." He replied. She looked like she was going to protest, so he distracted her with a tender kiss. He would make it up to her over the next two weeks, he decided, appreciating her dazed expression. Then, he remembered something. "This one did send a letter four days ago; did it not reach you?"

She shook her head. "Where was it sent from?"

"A farming village. There was no post office, but a boy offered to run to the next town and send it from there. This one gave him some change, as incentive."

"…I think you were cheated."

"Oro!" He smiled anyway, kissing her again. "But this one is very happy to be home, with you."

"I'm happy you're home." She grudgingly said, her poutiness obviously lingering. So his hand cupped her, and his grin widened when she yelped.

"Then, we should celebrate a little longer." He lifted her legs. After all, they could always sleep in tomorrow.

* * *

 **Note: by the way, Kenshin's letter arrives the next morning, having gone on its own detour. But at this point, it doesn't really matter…and she's too sore to be pissed…**


	5. Kenjutsu Uniform

**Author's Note: Just in time for Valentine's Day. XD Thanks to my beta animaniacal!**

* * *

"Psst, Himura-san!"

Kenshin turned, feeling slightly puzzled, before realizing it was old lady Hayashi calling out to him. She gave a gap-toothed grin, her head of wispy hair barely peeking up over the vegetable pile of her stall.

"Sent on another errand, weren't you? That's the second time this week."

"Ah, you noticed." He said ruefully as he lifted his bag. "This one forgot to buy salt the other day, so this one was told to return."

She chuckled. "How is Kaoru-chan?"

"She's doing very well, thank you."

"Well, that's good. I haven't seen her lately, and I was wondering why. She hasn't been sick, has she? These mornings are getting quite cold." Her eyes gleamed. It was obvious she wanted to hear something specific, so he carefully maintained a neutral smile.

"She's with her students, practicing for tomorrow's tournament. We'll be leaving before dawn."

If the old woman was disappointed, she didn't show it. "Is that so? Then, I hope she does well, so she visits me again. The last time I saw her was a month ago, she was wearing that lovely pink kimono…" It seemed she was about to ramble, so he interjected.

"Forgive this one, Hayashi-dono, but this one has to be back soon."

"Oh, I don't want to keep you. Go on, then." She waved him off.

He did remember that pink kimono, and how the neighborhood women had fawned over Kaoru in it. However, while he thought that she wore everything well, he preferred another outfit on her. In fact, she was wearing the very one when he arrived home. The dojo was open to let in fresh air, so he was able to peek in from the yard.

Indeed, she looked most beautiful in her kenjutsu uniform. At the moment, she was instructing the younger students and must have decided that a demonstration was in order. Yahiko was told to clear the floor for her, and she readied herself, inhaling deeply.

Kenshin watched as she stepped into the kata. She snapped her bokken down; he liked the way her shoulders rolled and her forearms tightened. Her face was determined, her voice even and firm as she explained the motions. She was full of energy, moving forward with measured paces and finishing the first sequence with a lunge. The slit in her hakama widened to hint at the curve of her thighs, stopping when she straightened again. He felt a twinge of dismay, but it didn't last long. The following portion of the kata was an iteration of something the students knew, so she went faster.

Her bokken swung at imaginary opponents, her blue gaze directed at targets only she could see. At Yahiko's loud warning, the students scrambled out of her way, but Kenshin was captivated enough to lean closer. Almost too soon, she struck down her last invisible enemy and paused to collect herself. His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it traced her throat and rolled over her collarbone, down into her breast bindings. Suddenly, she pivoted, her ponytail gracefully cutting the air. Her hips twisted, slowly and deliberately, as she entered the next stance. He gulped, but she was so completely focused, and she hadn't noticed him yet.

Still, this definitely wasn't the first time he had watched her practice. During his early days in the household, he had realized he was staring and tried to avoid her. He had miserably failed, but while Kaoru was oblivious of his fascination, Sano had noticed. The younger man had grinned and clapped him on the back. "You like watching Jou-chan, huh? Got any naughty dojo fantasies?"

He'd denied with innocent smiles, believing he merely admired her passion for kenjutsu. If she looked good while doing it, there was no harm in his thinking so. It really wasn't until after the wedding, that his fantasies became more…involved. He imagined her sitting astride him, on the floor of the dojo, and her playful hands diving into his gi. He wanted to lap between her strong legs, to fondle the skin hiding under her uniform. He hadn't told her about any of these, and wouldn't for a while, as she had declared that they couldn't make love until after the upcoming tournament. She didn't need to be sorer than she already was, she had blushed as she told him that, and he had quickly agreed. At the time, he hadn't realized how long a week could feel, but now there was only one more day, and perhaps, he'd make a suggestion later…

"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, meeting his gaze with a smile and flushed cheeks. She had just finished the demonstration. "You got the salt. Did you just get back?"

"Oro?" He looked down. His arms immediately ached; he had forgotten to put down the salt. "Y-yes, this one did."

"That's good. We'll be finished soon, so you'll have to wait a little longer before I can help with dinner."

"Of course. Take as long as you need." He hastily nodded. It was slightly difficult to walk away from the dojo, but he managed.

* * *

That night was a whirlwind of packing clothes and trying to find enough blankets, for the students that had stayed over. They departed in the morning, with the sun more than halfway over the horizon. Since their destination was just outside the city, they had ordered a large carriage for transportation. The group was dropped off along the road leading to the dojo, where Kaoru paid the driver. They walked forward, tightly crowded together for warmth against the morning chill, and every few seconds, someone yawned.

Kenshin adjusted his hold on the equipment in his arms. They belonged to the youngest of the bunch, and he had insisted on lightening their burden. He smiled at the new students, two boys and the only girl. They shook off tired expressions, just as Kaoru spoke about the order in which they would be competing. She was wide awake and in a good mood.

"Training constantly…" She began to hum an interesting melody.

"No singing, you hag." Yahiko grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "What even is that song?"

"It's improvised."

"This one likes it very much." Kenshin offered, and he was rewarded him with Kaoru's cheerful grin.

The Ishii dojo was more cramped than they had expected. Within an hour after they arrived, the air became uncomfortably warm. Kenshin was pressed against the wall, as an observer. The students of the Ishii dojo were tall and stocky, but throughout the introductions, the Kamiya dojo students stood firm. It was only a friendly tournament, as Kaoru had constantly reminded them. The other dojo master also repeated that, during his opening speech.

Ishii Tadanobu was in his sixties and had known Kaoru's father as a young man. As soon as the first match started, he approached Kenshin. "So you're Himura-san? It's my pleasure to meet you."

"This one feels the same way, Ishii-dono." He answered.

The old man's eyes creased with a smile. "I'm glad to see that Kaoru's in good hands." He nodded toward her, where she sat judging the match.

Kenshin tried not to let his gaze linger on his concentrating, uniform-clad wife. "It's the other way around, truly."

He laughed heartily. "I see! She's a capable young lady, always has been. Even my wife wants a granddaughter like her! Last night, she was praying that the matches go quickly, not for the sake of the students, but because she wants to sit down with Kaoru sooner! Ah, that broke my heart." He shook his head, and Kenshin chuckled.

The prayers must have worked, for the matches did go swiftly, with the Kamiya students maintaining an early lead. The newest student, the police officer Kosaburo, made a surprising comeback despite his inexperience. Rei, the female student, won her bout against an older boy and was ecstatic. After lunch, Yahiko faced the tallest and stockiest of the Ishii dojo. It was nail-bitingly close, with Yahiko winning by a thin margin. His shinai had even snapped from the strain of the match. He shrugged off his win, but the gleam in his eyes showed that he was proud of himself.

The points were not tallied until the very end of the day. But Kenshin had been mentally keeping track; the Kamiya dojo had won a small but definite victory. Kaoru knew it too, from her big smile directed at him as Ishii's wife eagerly chatted with her. But just as all the students lined up to hear the results, there was an interruption. One of the Ishii students was disgruntled. "Because the Kamiya dojo has fewer students, not everyone on our side participated. There was an even number of matches; we should have one more. In fact, it should be between the highest-ranking students from each dojo."

There was an instant uproar.

"That's not fair!"

"That's a dumb excuse, we already faced your best people!"

"Yahiko-kun just broke his shinai!"

Yahiko piped up. "Give me another, I can take him any day of the week!"

"Alright, that's enough." Kaoru stepped forward, facing the student with a lift of her chin. "If you're upset, you can address your concern to me. I'm the master, so it's my duty to protect the honor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. If you think this tournament was unfair to your dojo, then prove it. Right now, right here. I'll have a match with you. Ishii-san, could you please judge?"

"Yes, of course."

The match was over in a matter of minutes. Kaoru handily won, and after the student grudgingly bowed to her, she ran over to Kenshin. She was beaming, her face and neck glistening. "That was a good one, wasn't it?"

"It was." He agreed.

"Are you okay? It's really hot in here." She frowned and pinched the front of her gi, flapping it open to cool herself down. He caught teasing glimpses of her pale, damp skin and somehow replied.

"This one could handle it."

When they were finally ready to leave the Ishii dojo, a problem quickly arose. The carriage to their part of town already had passengers, so there wasn't enough room for all of them. Two people had to wait for the next one.

"I volunteer to stay behind." Kosaburo tried to say, but Kenshin held up his hand.

"It's getting late, and the students should return first." Already, the setting sun was tinting the sky orange.

Kaoru nodded. "That's right, I'll stay behind with Kenshin. In the meantime, Yahiko! You and Kosaburo have to make sure that everyone gets home. Don't wait for us to get back, it shouldn't take that long anyway."

"Got it." Yahiko answered, and the carriage left.

However, after waiting for almost an hour, another carriage didn't come. The darkness of night had fully settled in, and the two of them had no choice but to return to the Ishii dojo. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't enough room for them to stay the night, but after dinner, Ishii's wife directed them to a nearby inn run by a friend of hers.

"Oh, wow." Kaoru breathed, as she stepped inside their room; clearly, the innkeeper had offered them the place's best lodgings. The room was spacious and the window faced the rising moon, but more importantly, it was perfectly quiet, far from other guests. "We'll have to pay back the Ishii family."

"We can visit them in the morning, before we return. On another note…we may need to stop by the bath before we rest."

She laughed. "Yeah, and quickly. Here, I'll give you your sleeping robe." She rummaged through their bag and handed him his clothing. Then, her eyebrows knitted as she searched for hers. "That's weird."

"Do you have yours?"

"It's okay, I'll look for it in the bath." She waved him off, and they separated for their gender-respective baths.

Kenshin returned first, feeling pleasantly clean. He had just slipped into the futon when Kaoru abruptly entered…in a kenjutsu uniform. He stared at her in confusion as she set the bag of clothing down. Her hands then clutched the collar of a gi that was nearly gray with age. The frayed hems of her hakama brushed the tatami, as she hurried to get into the futon next to him.

"Oro? Did you not find your robe?" He ignored the sudden flash of alertness in his veins.

"It wasn't there, only this spare uniform." She sounded miserable. "I must have left my robe at home, because we were in such a rush!"

"It's alright." He stroked her hair to soothe her. "This one should have made sure."

"Don't say that, it was my fault for not packing properly. Geez, that was stupid of me!" She sighed and fell onto her pillow.

"But, Kaoru…" He paused, his mouth dry. "Are you comfortable?"

"It's an old uniform, so it's soft. Why? Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." He settled beside her, keeping a calm expression.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Kenshin? Are you awake?"

"…yes." He must have been lying in place for an hour. The sight of Kaoru in her uniform and the knowledge that she was so close had excited him. A steady throbbing had overtaken him, that he was trying to will away.

The blanket rustled as she turned toward him. "It's been a long time since I've been away from home. I can't sleep. Is this how you felt, when you were out on your job?"

"This one was able to endure it then, but it was not as easy as it once was." He confessed. "Since the first night this one slept beside you, it has been difficult to sleep anywhere else."

"You and your sweet talk." She murmured, and in the moonlight, he caught sight of her blush before she wrapped her arms around him. "Um, Kenshin?"

"Yes?" He cupped the back of her head.

"Well, since we both can't sleep, we could...I mean, we haven't done it anywhere other than at home." Her hands were slowly drifting lower, and he couldn't bring himself to move away. "So I don't know if you _want_ …oh."

Her fingers had brushed against him, shooting pleasure up to his belly. He bit his cheek, feeling strangely embarrassed. "Kaoru…"

She blinked at him, her blush deepening as she let out a nervous giggle. "I guess you do. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"Somewhat." He grimaced. "But it is this one's problem, and this one doesn't want to make you any sorer."

"Now that the tournament's over, I can handle soreness." She said. "I'm not made of glass."

"This one knows. That's why…" He stopped, deciding to admit it. "It's the uniform."

She withdrew her touch, startled. "What?"

"This one likes seeing you in your uniform."

"R-really?" She glanced down at herself. "But it's not pretty or feminine or anything like that. When I wear this, I don't think of myself as a woman, just a kenjutsu practitioner. What do you like about it?"

"It suits you very well, but there's more. When you wear it, this one sees Kamiya Kaoru, who believes in a world where swords do not kill. This one sees the dedicated instructor, who defended the honor of her school to a mere wanderer. This one sees the passionate woman, who asked that wanderer to stay with her. This one loves you for all of that, and your uniform is a reminder."

"I love you too…but you're sure, it's not because you can see my breast bindings?"

"Not totally."

"Pervert." She mumbled, but then lifted her head to kiss him. He kissed her back, and a muffled gasp escaped him when her hand slid under his robe. Her blue gaze was mischievous. "Let me take care of your 'problem' first." But as she rolled onto her back, she made a face. It seemed her muscles were protesting.

"Perhaps, we shouldn't try anything." He said gently.

"Geez, I know you don't mean it." She pouted, before considering. "How about I just use my hand?"

"Oro?!"

"Is that not okay? I asked you that once before, and in the end, we didn't. If you don't like it…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

She was right, she'd offered that the first time she had been on top. Her hand felt good, although in the end, he had chosen to climax inside her. But this time, his arousal was too insistent, because he said the next words out loud. "This one would be fine with your hand."

Kaoru didn't respond right away, instead throwing off the blanket and turning onto her side. In the moonlight, she was even lovelier, spread out in her uniform alongside him. Her blush remained but her expression was determined, as she reached for his length. He closed his eyes; his robe prevented her from directly touching him, but he shuddered at the first stroke of her fingertips anyway. Her hand was warm, the pressure light but steady. He felt hyperaware of every movement. There was her palm, sliding up around him, then a fleeting swipe to his swelling tip that made him clench his teeth.

"If I want to see you, would you be cold?"

Kenshin opened one eye to look at her, before murmuring. "No, this one isn't cold at all."

"Mm, that's good." She answered and leisurely pulled his robe apart. Her hand worked faster, to distract him from the brief coolness of the air. "You know, I was really happy, when you said you liked my uniform."

"Ah…" He couldn't say more than that. Kaoru had propped up her head with her free hand, shyly smiling at him. One of her legs had crossed over his, pleasantly restraining him. Her gi was intimately loose, as were the bindings underneath. Her breathing grew slightly deeper, and still, there was her clever touch.

"Is that why you look in during practice?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "This one…does enjoy watching you."

Her face reddened. "Hmph, all that happens is I get sweaty." That was another reason why, but before he could say so, she asked. "Is this enough?"

He shakily exhaled. "A-a little more." He felt close, but he wasn't sure what exactly he needed.

Suddenly, she lowered her head to his stomach. She held down his hips, to stop him from moving away. Then, there was the heat of her mouth around his length, and it was too much. He came, his mind wiped clean for a long minute. When he came back to himself, he noticed that she had removed herself off him. Her lips were puckered and she'd squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kaoru, you don't have to-" He started, but she shook her head.

She swallowed the last of it, replying. "It wasn't terrible and I want to get used to it." Her tone was positive, sweetening the buzz of pleasure in his veins. He sat up and tucked her hair away from her face.

"Then, let this one return the favor." He pressed his lips to her throat, working down to the opening of her gi. He slid the cloth off her shoulders, and eased her down onto the futon.

Her nipples were taut, peeking out between her loose bindings, and he sucked one, teasing the other with his fingers. She was trying to be quiet, but she was vocal by nature, and her little moans were cute, spurring him on. He planted more kisses down her smooth abdomen, petting her sides. The only sound now was her short panting, and he lifted his head to look her over. A glimmer of sweat shone on her skin, tasting of salt on his tongue. Her eyes were dazed, her gi and bindings disheveled. His desire to please her grew stronger.

"Only the hand for tonight." He said, echoing her earlier words. Carefully, he pressed his fingers between her legs and rubbed her through the worn hakama. She shivered, raising her hips for more. He could feel how damp she was, so he quickened the shallow stroking of his hand. It didn't take long; her thighs closed together, as she stiffened and cried out.

He waited until she was calm; then, he pulled the blanket over them. He smiled at her. "Kaoru, do you think you can sleep now?"

"Kenshin!" She sounded mortified but drowsy. He brought her closer, and he didn't know when they fell asleep.

* * *

They returned home without fuss. Yahiko stopped by to ensure they were back, but for the rest of the day, they were alone. After Kenshin finished the laundry, he caught Kaoru eyeing that spare uniform on the clothesline. "This one wouldn't mind if you wore it again." He suggested.

"Of course you'd say that." However, she grinned as she folded it with the rest of her clothes.


	6. Drunk

**Author's Note: This was guided by the proverb "flowers are best when half open, liquor is best when half tipsy". Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kaoru closed her ledger and stretched her arms over her head, then settled further into the kotatsu. She'd finished budgeting for the month, and if things continued like this, they would be perfectly fine for the coming winter.

 _This will be the first winter we spend as a married couple._

She glanced at her husband, watching as he washed the last of the dinner dishes. His shoulders were relaxed, a sign of how satisfied he felt, doing such a simple task.

 _Last year, it was just the two of us, since we were sick. Now, we can spend all day doing nothing and have a proper New Year's celebration. It would be nice if we made osechi together, and if some of our friends visited…_

"Oh, that's right. We got a package from Sano today." She hurried to retrieve it from the front room. She had brought in the mail earlier, in between errands, and it had nearly slipped her mind.

When she returned, Kenshin was drying his hands, and he blinked at the rectangular box. "Oro? Where is it from?"

"I'm not sure. The writing isn't in kanji or kana." She considered the postage, before shrugging. "But Sano's letter is here." She tucked herself into the kotatsu again, putting the box aside as she unsealed the envelope that had been attached to it. The single page bore Sano's familiar scrawl, and Kenshin sat beside her to read along.

 _To Kenshin and Jou-chan,_

 _It's been a while since I've written, hasn't it? Hope everyone's doing well at home. It should be winter, but the sun's still shining here. The local people are friendly, and I've picked up a gambling trick or two. I won two of these in a game, but instead of keeping both for myself, I'm sure you two can appreciate this one as a present._

 _Have fun, Sanosuke_

Kaoru eyed the package with trepidation. "What could it possibly be?"

"Well, it's likely to be better than his last present."

"Don't remind me." Heat spread across her face. Just after the wedding, Sano had mailed them a volume of erotic pictures. It was called the _Kama_ something, but both she and Kenshin had been so humiliated, they agreed to stuff it away on the top shelf of the closet.

He cleared his throat, examining the dimensions of the box. "It isn't flat enough for a book. If this one had to guess…" He opened the top and pulled out a glass bottle. "Ah, so it is. It seems to be liquor."

"Knowing Sano, it's probably strong." But at least it wasn't something lewd. "We could try it, to make sure it's okay."

Kenshin agreed and retrieved two cups. Kaoru poured out the liquid for them both. Then, they drank. It was a strange mixture of flavors, with something that reminded her of sake. However, it tasted like fruit, and the burn wasn't all alcohol either. The spice balanced the sweetness.

"It isn't too bad." He took another sip.

"It's interesting." She decided that she needed another taste to figure out if she liked it.

* * *

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, mine's empty again." She took the bottle, sloshing more into her cup. Then, she refilled Kenshin's. His face was a little flushed, so she poked his cheek. His skin felt warm, and she grinned.

His smile widened under her touch. "This one thinks…Sano's gift is good."

"He should've sent it before." She dropped her head onto his shoulder, bringing the cup to her lips. "This is _much_ better than some perverted book…hey, what are you doing?"

He had moved the bottle to the middle of the table. "This is enough. We should save the rest, it isn't good to drink it all at once."

"I guess." She sulked. She would have to treasure what was left of her share; she took two quick sips from her cup before setting it down. The liquor was delicious, the kotatsu was warm, and Kenshin's callused fingers enveloped hers. "If Sano sends more of this, we should save it for the spring and the cherry blossoms. But we can't have a kotatsu then. Too bad, because this is so nice." With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around him. He gave a low laugh, squeezing her a little closer.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the treat and each other's company, before he started humming the lines of a song. "The warmth of the spring sunshine…share a smile with everyone I meet…"

"What are you singing?"

"This one just made it up. It wasn't any good, was it?"

"It was amazing."

"Thank you. That makes this one very happy. _You_ make this one very happy." He corrected himself and smiled at her.

"You make me happy too." She hugged him tighter. "Then, we should get married."

He blinked. "Oro? But we already are."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. We're husband and wife." A giggle escaped her, as she turned her face and nuzzled his neck. "That means we'll always be together."

"Yes." His voice was so tender. "Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"This one can't finish his share. Would you like some?"

"Um…sure." She was expecting him to pour the contents of his cup into hers, but instead, he tipped back the liquid past his lips before tilting her face toward his and kissing her deeply. The alcohol rushed into her mouth, some of it spilling down her chin. _This is messy,_ she thought hazily, but it tasted even better than before, sweeter and hotter.

After a teasing nibble, Kenshin pulled away. "There." His wide smile showed that he was far too pleased with himself. "Was it good?"

"Geez, you know the answer to that." She pouted, urging him down for another kiss. "Kenshiiin, c'mere."

"Mm." He still tasted delicious. "Is there something funny?"

She was smiling, she realized. "You are, you're sneaky. Not honest about wanting to kiss me." She started to giggle, as she held his face between her hands, then sprinkled light, fast kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

The attention had startled him, but he began to laugh too. She wriggled over him, into his lap, and he lowered his back to the floor. The whole time, they were still giggling and kissing, tipsy on affection and the lingering flavor of alcohol on each other. When she pulled back from his lips, Kaoru felt warm all over. Kenshin looked so happy, flushed with drunkenness and laughter, and her heart _ached_ because she loved to see him like this. She leaned in to kiss him again, with tongue this time, as she ground her hips down.

With a gasp, he lifted his head. "Shouldn't we go to bed?"

"Why? It's cold there, and it's warm _here_." She emphasized her point, with a slower swivel of her hips. His jaw tensed. "But if you want, we can go…"

"No." He sat up, before moving one hand to her obi. "Let's stay."

She eagerly helped him undo the knots, and quickly, the sole sounds were their breaths and the rustle of removing clothing. The heat of the kotatsu was still palpable, but he had kept his gi over his shoulders to any remaining chilly air. They were both a little too inebriated to move right away. A heartbeat later, she hesitantly gripped his shoulders. "We're doing it like this? Is it gonna work?"

"It looked like it would."

That was a strange way to answer. Hot anger flared within her, and she jabbed his chest. "Looked like it would? From where, huh?"

"Ah, well," He swallowed, taking her hand and gently moving her finger. "From Sano's book."

"Sano's book…isn't it in the closet?"

"It is. But after this one found the paintings in your drawer, this one wondered if he still had more to learn. This one only skimmed it."

"Oh." Her temper fizzled, and she slumped. "Didn't think about that. 'm sorry."

He leaned forward, pecking her lips. "This one's fault, so don't worry. We have better things to do, hm?"

He really was drunk, being sneaky and bold. Kaoru huffed. "Geez…ah…" She gasped, as his mouth moved to her breast, gently tugging at her nipple. Eagerly, she pushed against him, spreading her knees apart to settle onto him, hip to hip. Using his hands to position himself, he thrust up, within her, and the look of satisfaction on his face made her laugh all over again. His smile was wry, as he took hold of her waist and coaxed her to move up, then down.

Oh. So this _did_ work. Kaoru blinked slower and focused on maintaining that slow, steady pace. It was kind of hard to do, because her attention was drifting, and she wondered why. Her ears suddenly perked up. Kenshin was panting, she noticed, and that shouldn't have been that different. Then, she heard it again. Another grunt, part effort and part pleasure. The sound excited her, causing her to unconsciously tighten around him.

"Mm…ngh…Kaoru…" He kept making little noises, his breath catching hard in his throat and the occasional hiss passing through his teeth. At a particularly good stroke, he closed his eyes and let out a husky moan. He wasn't restraining himself at all, and she relished it. She was making him feel this good, and he knew it was alright, to release his worries and not think for once. She slowed down, and his noises became urgent.

"Kaoru…mmph…h-ha…"

She pressed her mouth to the side of his neck, playfully nipping. "I wanna hear you, Kenshin. We're so close. More, let me hear you…"

Kaoru was rewarded for a precious few seconds, as Kenshin's sweet, breathy noises became heavier. Then, his hands tightened on her body, and, thrusting faster and deeper, he released. His movements sent her following after, filling her with shivers of delight.

When the last of the warmth had faded, he wrapped her outer kimono around her, before carrying her to their bedroom. The mattress was freezing, but he drew her close. Feeling dearly loved, she fought over her sleepiness. "I love you, Kenshin."

And just before she fell asleep, she heard him murmur. "This one loves you."

* * *

Kaoru was awoken by cold feet touching her own, and pushing back, she heard Kenshin stifle a sound. Well, it was time for them to get up anyway. Judging by the light coming through the window, it was well into the morning. She turned on her side, met by her husband's sleepy expression. That was a rare sight, and she beamed. "Good morning."

His response was a soft whisper. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Not very good." He grimaced. "Kaoru?"

"I'm not hungover at all." She felt slightly guilty –clearly he'd been more affected by the liquor.

"Ah." He winced, rubbing his temples. She tucked the blanket around him and smoothed away a stray lock of red hair from his eyes.

"You should rest. I'll make breakfast, with plenty of tea." She cheerfully headed for the kitchen. Perhaps, after Kenshin felt better, they could think of a proper thank-you gift for Sano, for whenever he returned.


End file.
